Gym Time Fun
by Karma's next victim
Summary: The Sackville-Bagg's are human and the kids attend highschool with Tony. This is what happens in gym with Rudolph and Tony, with a little help from Gregory. Warning: Yaoi, Threesome. Rudolph X Tony X Gregory. Enjoy!


**Alright, gotten a request or two for this so let's belt it out… It's time for 'LITTLE VAMPIRE YAOI TIME'! For those of you who don't know it's BoyxBoy. So If you don't like then turn your little butts around and get away because the Yaoi fun starts now…**

**P.S. Sadly I don't own Little Vampire. /sad.**

* * *

It started like our usual friday. But ended in a very different way….

**7am**

"Brother dearest, it is time to wake up." Anna bounced into my room.

"Oh fuck off Anna," I threw a pillow in her direction. She ducked and dodged, coming closer to my bed to annoy me. I jumped out of bed and slammed her into the wall.

"I said fuck off. Damn cheerful girl." When I let her go, she ran from my room crying her eyes out. I rolled mine and got dressed.

**7:30am**

I finally got downstairs, I could hear Anna crying to our mother, dear lord what a brat.

"Now Rudolph, I know your in a fowl mood when you wake up hungry but no need to take it out on dear little Anna." Mother told me, bleh Anna was always her favourite.

"Sorry mother….She deserved it the stupid brat." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said 'She never deserve that, I'm such a brat' Sorry."

"Yes well hurry along and eat, don't want to be late for school." I sat down and pour myself a bowl of cereal. It's become my favourite food since turning mortal. Gregory thinks I'm insane for liking mortal food, but he won't admit he likes it too.

**8am**

Yawn, school has begun. Great thing it's only gym, and Tony's in my class too. He's in most of my classes. High school isn't that bad I guess. Especially when my best friend is there with me.

"Alright boys, let's warm up! 10 laps around the gym!" The gym instructor blew oh his whistle and we began to run. I ran beside Tony as usual, the kid ran so slow. But I had to blend in, no sense in drawing attention to myself. Yes I know, But Rudolph your human. But you see, my family and I got to keep our vampire powers, but were totally human. Anyways moving on….

"Right boys, we're gunna play a little game of dodge ball then it's hit the showers. Thompson and Sackville-Bagg, Your on clean up duty. Now split into two groups and play ball!" Whistle again, damn i hate that whistle.

**9am**

Finally game is done, but cleaning up just began. You see, being in an all guys gym class is messy work. Once you clean up the equipment you need to mop the floor because of the sweat and blood that always ends up appearing in our games. So glad for no more blood lust or this would be a bad place for me to be.

"Hurry up boys! Grade 12 gym starts in half hour." Right Gregory will be here, and then Anna after him. See it's weird how they did it, Grade 11 gym first period (me and Tony), Second period gym grade 12 (Gregory), then third period gym grade 10 (Anna). But oh well no time to think of that.

"Hey Ruddy, are you gunna get your ass moving or am I gunna do all the work by myself?" I turned to my best friend and my heart skipped a beat. There he was, standing and looking all shinny from the sweat. What a beautiful site. Wait no, he's my best friend, why am I thinking this way? But I can't resist it, he's just so sexy…and plus I've liked him for a while. And everyone but him knows. Fuck it, I'll tell him today, after we finish cleaning.

**9:10am**

Ah finally done cleaning. Now time to hit the showers. We walked into the change room, everyone else was gone. Good I can tell him in here. We got to our lockers and stripped of our clothes. I kept stealing glances at his sexy naked body and aw fuck, now I'm hard. He steps into the showers and I follow.

"Tony…i need to tell you something."

"Same here Ruddy." I blushed the nickname he gave me when we were kids always made me blush.

"Yes well mine is about our friendship."

"As is mine."

"Oh…ok then, why don't we say it at the same time?"

"Count of three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three! I'm in love with you." We both blurted out at the same time. I was so happy that Tony loved me like I loved him, and I was so caught up in the moment that I lunged at him and caught his lips in a heated kiss.

**9:15am**

So this is awkward, Tony and I decided for a quickie. Alright all was good, until my brother walks in and finds Tony on the ground and me pounding into him…Damn.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get together." He chuckled.

"Um Greg, could you leave?" I asked, restraining my self from pounding into Tony.

"And miss this chance, no way." He walked to the door and locked it. "I figure we could have a little fun in 15 minutes don't you boys think?" Tony and my eyes widened as Gregory took off his clothes.

"Gregory," Tony pipped up, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Why joining in the fun of course! Haha!" He came up behind me, bent down and whispered into my ear, "Now little brother, this might hurt a little…" And with that he spread me and plunged in. Oh boy was he right, it hurt, and I felt bad for inflicting this pain onto Poor Tony. "Alright boys lets go…" He pulled out almost all the way, some how pulling me back as well. Then he thrust back in, making me thrust into Tony. It hurt but felt good at the same time, I just prayed no one else walked in.

Gregory began to pick up the pace and the pleasure built. Who knew that a thruway with my best friend and brother would be so good. Tony was now making little squeaking noises that let bother Gregory and myself know how he was feeling. So Gregory kicked it up some more. Tony was basically screaming under me.

"Guys..So good…Gunna cum…Fuck!" and he released all over his stomach and mine. Suddenly Gregory pulled me out of Tony and continued to pound into me.

"Greg why'd you do that."

"Let him enjoy the ride." I looked at Tony and he seemed extremely happy, so maybe Gregory was right. A sudden jolt of extreme pleasure shot through me and I gasped. "Ah hahahaha. Dear Rudolph it seems I have found the place." He began thrusting hard and fast, hitting that same place that gave so much pleasure. It was my turn to scream.

"Greg…Cumming!" And I shot my load all over the floor. Greg held me up and thrust give or take 10 more times then released inside me. He dropped me to the floor and stepped into the running water of the shower that Tony left on. He washed himself then walked over to me.

"Hey little brother, better hurry up, it's 9:25, my class starts in five." I shot up off the floor and yelled at Tony. We washed up and ran out of the change room.

The rest of the day went by relatively the same as always. Boring as hell.

**3:30pm**

Finally we're home. Tony is over once again, we were planning to do some studying and watch a movie or two, so we walked on up to my room. Only to find dear old Gregory laying on my bed. He looked up as us and said….

"You boys ready for round two?"


End file.
